Ellie Keethman
Ellie Keethman '''is an Actress, Youtuber, Instagrammer and a Musical.ly Star. In 2017 she's still starting her career. in 2017 she portrays Avalyn Evans on Trapped and Hannah Kainley on The Kainden Team. Early Life '''Ellie Keithman was the first child born to Daleen and Gerhard on February 2 2004 in Pretoria, South Africa, On her second birthday (2006) she and her parents moved to Albany Village in Auckland City, New Zealand. When she was three her and her parents moved back to SA where her brother was born, when she was four (2008), her parents, brother and Hannah moved back to New Zealand and stayed there ever since. Her father was in the Army but left it. Ellie is older than her brother by 3 years. or 1272 days, 181 weeks Acting Career Ellie is stating her career is 2017 and starting small by becoming a youtuber then save up money to move to LA to audition. New Zealand News Ellie has appeared in the News two times for New Zealand in the background and seen driving past in 2015. She has also been spotted in the mall in Auckland in 2017 School Drama 2017 Ellie recently received the role as Lennox in the mcbeth play at her school which will be shown on November 20 2017 School "Annie" Play 2011 Ellie was a dancer in her school production 'Annie' "Ann E" She and her classmates danced at 3:09 in the video to the song "Dancing in the street" she was the tall girl in the blue and orange overalls. the link to the video is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1RWztkWd6s and skip to 3:09 In 2013 she she also danced to the song "Help!" by the beatles in her school play, she also appeared in a school choir. It was revealed in 2018 that she is no longer interested in acting as much as she used to be, so she's rather going to get her kids into acting instead Trivia * Ellie is a nickname she goes by to make her birth name easier to say * Ellie doesn't want people to know her real name to keep her family's identities safe. * On Saturday, July 25th, 2009 she turned 2,000 days old, 5,000 days on Wednesday, October 11th, 2017. * She is currently 167cm tall and counting at 14 years old * She grew taller than her mother in 2014 when she was 10 years old (her mother is 154cm tall) * She calls her pets "Her Babies" like her 'baby' Birdie * Ellie has three rabbits, two boys named Flash and Frisbee and a baby girl bunny named Bailee * She has 11 birds named, Charli (F (female), Tammy (F), Pepsi (M (male), Twix (F), Greenie (U (unknown), Cockatiel (M), Bobbi (M), Olive (U), Rayni (M), Sunni (M), Apple (F) and Leaf (M) , she had two axolotls names Ghost and Nightmare but sold them * At 14 years old she stands 167cm tall * She has lived on farms all her life (She grew up living on farms) * Her Great, Great, Great...Grandpa is Paul Kruger and he was the President of South Africa * Ellie comes from New Zealand, she was only born in South Africa and Lived there twice (when she was born) and when she returned from New Zealand in 2007, but her family moved back to NZ in 2008 * She got her ears pierced when she was 6 months old and got entered in a baby photo competition. * Her current favourite names are Makylah, Makaylah, Holly, Hannah, Hailee and Electra * She is the only one in her family who has brown eyes, her dad has blue eyes and her mother and little brother both have Hazel Eyes Ellie's first party.jpg|Ellie's first party 14590383 1626685730964680 1840335238372523952 n.jpg|The day Ellie was born ELLIE AND DADDY.jpg|Ellie and her Dad BABY ELLIE.jpg|Baby Ellie laughing FAMILY.jpg|Ellie and her family 2015 Me and Mommy.jpg|Ellie and her mother 942656_1532873417012579_4796049128872715235_n.jpg|Ellie and her brother 12345575_1518221218477799_4687726159161745249_n.jpg|Ellie's first Theatre Show Visiting Daddy in hospital.jpg|Visiting Dad in hospital 12360361_1517466101886644_5366375206921483817_n.jpg|Ellie, her cousins and friend